


Character Art for "All Roads Go Ever On"

by WriterRose



Series: Roads/Hobbits in Erebor AU [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 08:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17280995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterRose/pseuds/WriterRose
Summary: 1. Character designs and ages of the Hobbits as they appear in my Bagginshield ficAll Roads Go Ever On.2. Same designs with heights + comparison to other races of Middle-earth.





	1. Designs + Ages

**Author's Note:**

> Plot Summary of [**All Roads Go Ever On**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16123148):  
> " _Six years after returning from his unexpected journey, Bilbo Baggins is forced to flee the Shire when goblins invade. He and the four young hobbit lads he brought to Rivendell with him were the only ones to escape and are shocked to learn that the rest of their people have vanished into thin air. As an alliance of Elves, Men, Dwarves, and a wizard search for their missing people, the remaining Hobbits are granted sanctuary in the Kingdom of Erebor. However, Bilbo’s journey back to the Lonely Mountain is long and treacherous, especially when he’s being pursued by a creature that’s after his blood. Well, his bloodline._
> 
>  _Or: Bilbo makes his long awaited journey back to the Lonely Mountain and it’s King._ "

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character ages and Hobbit size comparison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Human Age Equivalents (Maturity/Appearance):  
> 33 | 21  
> 19 | 12 1/2  
> 17 | 11  
> 9 | 5  
> 56 | 40-45 (closer to 45)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some art I did for the Hobbits as they appear in the story! This isn't necessarily what they're wearing beyond Chapter 3, but this is so you can get a sense of their appearance/age and heights. This was my first time drawing all the Hobbits and I sometimes struggle with drawing specific ages, but I hope you like it. :)
> 
> If you're also a creator, whether you draw, write, make edits, or playlist, etc... and you feel inspired by my fic, please, by all means, share it with me! My art Tumblr is [wannabe-cartoonist-blog](https://wannabe-cartoonist-blog.tumblr.com/) and there's not a lot of action over there, so feel free to message me if you ever want to share your work, chat about the fic, or anything else!


	2. Heights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heights of Hobbits compared to other races of Middle-earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Hobbit heights, Bilbo and Frodo are their canon heights (though Frodo is a few inches shorter than he actually is). Sam, Merry, and Pippin are the average heights of children their human age equivalent converted into terms of Hobbits. My math may be a little off, so it's not 100% accurate if we're talking realistic heights for children their age.
> 
> The other heights are all taken from online. The Orc/Goblin was a little tricky. Some sites said that they can range anywhere from 3 feet tall to 6 feet tall. Fumbul, the main orc/goblin antagonist and the others of his kind in my fic are from the Misty Mountains, so I re-watched the [Goblin Town](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sVzjb-OcmXI) scene from _An Unexpected Journey_ and the majority of goblins there seem to be around the same height of the Dwarves, if not a little smaller (it's hard to tell 'cause they slouch), so I settled for 4 feet.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some art I did for the Hobbits as they appear in the story! This isn't necessarily what they're wearing beyond Chapter 3, but this is so you can get a sense of their appearance/age and heights. This was my first time drawing all the Hobbits and I sometimes struggle with drawing specific ages, but I hope you like it. :)
> 
> If you're also a creator, whether you draw, write, make edits, or playlist, etc... and you feel inspired by my fic, please, by all means, share it with me! My art Tumblr is [wannabe-cartoonist-blog](https://wannabe-cartoonist-blog.tumblr.com/) and there's not a lot of action over there, so feel free to message me if you ever want to share your work, chat about the fic, or anything else!


End file.
